


Mistletoe and Midwinter Wishes

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Love, Midwinter, Mistletoe, Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: All Thayet wants for Midwinter is mistletoe.





	Mistletoe and Midwinter Wishes

Mistletoe and Midwinter Kisses

It was approaching the first Midwinter of Thayet’s married life with Jon—the holly strung over every doorway and the carols of hope that seemed to mock the misery of the famine were testimony to the holiday’s imminence—when Jon looked at Thayet and asked a simple question with no easy answer, “What do you want for Midwinter, dear?” 

Thayet hesitated. What she truly wanted for Midwinter, a country free of hunger and poverty, Jon would’ve already given the kingdom if he could. What Jon could give her—precious gems, gold, and silver to add to what treasures she owned—she didn’t want, especially if such riches channeled money away from charities for those facing starvation from the famine. She would not encourage her husband to shower her with lavish presents when her people were shivering and hungry in their huts. 

“I want mistletoe,” she answered at last. 

“Mistletoe?” Jon arched an eyebrow as if wondering if he was going deaf or she was going mad, which Thayet hated to admit was always a possibility with her mother’s blood burning hot in her veins. 

“I want to have a mistletoe to stand under and kiss you.” She rose on her tiptoes to kiss the creases out of his forehead. “That’s all I want this Midwinter, Jon, and every Midwinter until I die.” 

“We don’t need a mistletoe as an excuse to kiss, darling.” Jon shifted so that he could plant a passionate kiss on her lips, and the fierceness of it made her heart beat so hard she feared it would break. That was the legacy of her mother: that it would be her heart that killed her in the end as it had her mother, Thayet sensed. “We’re married, we’re in love, and we don’t need an excuse to kiss.” 

“The mistletoe isn’t for an excuse to kiss.” Thayet tugged teasingly on his beard, smiling at how it scratched her fingers. “It’s for the romantic atmosphere.”


End file.
